Leonard Hofstadter/Gallery - Female Friends
18925db8d9b2e389617.jpg|Amy and Leonard dancing the Chicken Dance at a wedding. amy and lil' leonard.jpg|Amy and Leonard having fun at a wedding. Zam37.png|This sounds like fun. Snap11.png|Going to pick up Sheldon in Arizona. S5EP03 - Leonard and Amy.jpg|Leonard tries to put on a corsage for Amy. amy and leonard on the rumor.jpg|Leonard is shocked to find out Amy's pregnant with Sheldon's baby after she spreads the rumor as part of their experiment. Amy and Leonard at the wedding.jpg|Amy and Leonard at a wedding watching other guests dance. Amy overstays her welcome.png|Amy overstays her welcome, causing discomfort for Leonard. FI46.png|How could you let him go??? gt18.png|What's wrong with him? FI55.png|Sheldon will be fine. FI54.png|"How could you let him go?" cries Amy. FI53.png|How could you let him go?? Leonard gets socked. FI51.png|Sheldon checking in. gt41.png|How do you put up with him? gt16.png|I brought my famous spinach dip. gt42.png|Frankly I don't care. Solo6.png|Good one! gt43.png|I could care less. gt16.png|I brought my famous spinach dip. gt18.png|What's wrong with him? gt42.png|Frankly I don't care. gt43.png|I could care less. 10.01 tbbt-tcc-15.jpg|Is everybody ready for a wedding? Redo31.png|Is everybody ready for a wedding? 10.04 tce-2.jpg|Amy asking advance about living with Sheldon. Hab2.png|So technically I’d be moving in with my boyfriend? tub3.png|Talking to Amy. tub41.png|Use me as an example. FI53.png|How could you let him go? FI51.png|Thanks for calling. tub51.png|What do you think? GL27.png|Why can't I do that? Solo13.png|Second science experiment. Solo14.png|Wave front experiment. TDO-12.jpg|Amy adds that he would not be the kid’s father. do56.jpg|Amy yawns. do57.jpg|Amy consoling Leonard. do58.jpg|You'd still not be his father. lar56.jpg|It’s called “impostor's syndrome” and you don’t have it. change57.jpg|You won a Nobel Prize. Redo49.png|Okay, I think we’re ready. TNN-4.jpg|Leonard explains that his mother feels that if she isn’t mentally prepared, that her body won’t go into labor. Pack4.jpg|Goodbye Leonard. PAnts2.png|Thank you mother. Pants42.png|Sheldon keeps talking about Sheldon. Pants41.png|Leonard bores hearing about Sheldon. Pants32.png|Quiet while the mothers talk. Pants30.png|Leonard mistakenly thinks his mother is going to complement him. Pants28.png|It's nice you think I have self-esteem. Pack2.jpg|Leonard hugging his mother. rv18.png|How dare you invite your father without consulting me. rv19.png|You do understand that our marriage ended because he had an affair. Redo22.png|Beverly can't wait for the day to be over. Novel27.png|Then why do you keep coming back for more? matcon9.jpg|I must admit it…it does feel good. matcon11.jpg|Grateful hug. matcon12.jpg|Closure. matcon19.jpg|So it's just you? matcon22.jpg|Uncomfortable dialogue. matcon23.jpg|Really? matcon24.jpg|Would you like me to stay in a hotel? The-Big-Bang-Theory-1x06-Priya-Koothrappali-Leonard-Hofstadter-Cap-03.png|Kissing Priya after renewing their acquaintance. Prox3.jpg|I might get a job here in LA. Pub30.jpg|Sheldon has caught Priya. Pub29.jpg|Leonard and Priya. Pub24.png|Leonard sneaking around with Priya. Ste3.jpg|Stephanie and Leonard. Wat9.jpg|Stephanie and Leonard. Wat1.jpg|Stephanie and Leonard. Step36.jpg|Stephanie and Leonard on a date. Step29.jpg|Stephanie and Leonard. Step18.jpg|Stephanie and Leonard having dinner. Step11.jpg|You still like me. Judy8.jpg|I had a wonderful night. Judy7.jpg|Morning coffee. Judy3.jpg|I can't sleep. A56.jpg|On a date with Leslie. A54.jpg|Johnny and Sara on "Roseanne". BA47.png|I thought you would live with Sheldon forever. BA46.png|Catching up with Leslie Winkle. A58.jpg|Alicia charming Leonard. BGF9.jpg|I thought you were a good guy and not just another jerk. BGF8.jpg|Leonard and Alice. BGF4.jpg|Leonard meets Alice. A65.jpg|Leonard meeting Alice. NUX6.jpg|Having dinner with Mrs. Lathram. Zam39.png|Leonard and the eerie escape room hostess. Unaired6.png|Gilda and Leonard in the original pilot. Unaired23.jpg|Katie explaining her life to Leonard. Unaired14.jpg|Leonard trying to get Katie back. Zam8.png|Emily notices a sun photo on the wall - a clue. Redo38.png|Randall embarrasses them. Category:The Big Bang Theory Category:Pictures Category:Photo Gallery Category:Female Characters Category:Trivial